


Cat and Mouse

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans call them Tom and Jerry, the “couple” that is always messing with each other. And it is exactly that; a constant game of cat and mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted 20160704.

Jinyoung may pretend to be innocent with his wide eyes and fluttering eyelashes, except he's everything but that. He is sly, subtle, and absolutely infuriating– far from innocent. He’s had ample experience learning how to push Jaebum over the edge to insanity, so Jackson’s reckless expression of affection and inability to keep anything to himself makes him an easy, obvious target.

And thus cue the bright laughter that draws all attention to Jinyoung like a magnet, followed by a casual shrug that causes the cloth to slide right off his smooth skin, revealing just a bit too much of a creamy shoulder. A slight tug on the bottom of his loose fitting tee remedies the shoulder but instead uncovers sharp collarbones that run directly parallel to an equally sharp jawline, until that too is hidden again after a reflexive roll of the shoulders. A sweet smile devoid of any smugness adorns Jinyoung’s face, creating a juxtaposition with the suggestive movement of his body.

It drives Jackson crazy and Jinyoung relishes in it, relishes in the darkening of Jackson’s eyes as his fists clench, self-control only in place because of the number of eyes on them at all times.

But this is Jackson after all, and he wouldn’t be Jackson if he was such an easy man. Cameras have never stopped him before, and they aren’t about to stop him anytime soon. His pride would never allow that, to feel so helpless and have his emotions so at the mercy of another’s actions.

So he gives Jinyoung exactly what he wants– his attention. His complete, intense, wholly undivided attention. He may be restraining his itching hands but he allows his eyes to rove, raking up and down Jinyoung’s figure thoroughly as he visualizes the fit body he knows lies hidden under the preppy fashion. Jackson glares directly at him, unflinching and unrelenting until a pink decorates Jinyoung’s cheeks, until he is unable to hold Jackson’s gaze any longer and ducks his head or looks away, eyes crinkling in that familiar laugh. But to Jackson, the flustered undertones can’t be any clearer.

Jackson smirks, smug, and without giving Jinyoung any time to recover, presses up so close his breath warms Jinyoung’s shirt, teasing, milking his embarrassment for all its worth and then some before finally stepping back.

Oh, but their dance practices are the worst. Jackson may have the tricks and hip grinding and all sorts of crazy thrusts that can make anyone, male or female, young or old blush to the roots of their hair, but the frequency at which he flaunts his assets is beginning to render his members immune. But Jackson can never get enough of how Jinyoung dances, his movements ever so smooth and sensual, the underlying power also impossible to ignore.

And when Jinyoung dances, all pretenses are dropped. The innocent façade is abandoned as he smirks knowingly at Jackson through the mirror, arms held up as his hips swivel, shirt riding up to reveal a tantalizing hipbone. And Jackson can only watch, eyes hungry with that darned helplessness stirring again in his gut. To top it all off Jinyoung even dares, even has the _audacity_ to bring that side out under the bright lights of the stage, his smug look a permanent fixture on his face after seeing Jackson’s infuriated glare backstage.

So Jinyoung should’ve seen it coming when Jackson too decides to take things to another level. For example, shamelessly pulling Jinyoung’s face up close to his in front of the cameras, _for_ the cameras (or so Jinyoung tries to convince himself), so close they share the same air because there is no space between them and Jackson’s hands are warm on his cheeks and Jinyoung can already feel the phantom sensation of their lips pressed together, causing his heart to stutter in anticipation and panic as he freezes, finally jerking away when reality pulls him back, implications crashing down in a roar. But then Jackson’s just laughing, sound so gleeful as if he just told the funniest joke ever and Jinyoung feels stupid, or would feel stupid save for the firm hand still gripping his hip tightly.

And that’s when Jackson starts turning the tide. Jinyoung may be a tease but Jackson is shameless, completely unopposed to the idea of bodily throwing Jinyoung down to climb on top of him, _once again in front of the cameras_ for the whole world to see– not once, not twice, but multiple times– just to prove a point. Jackson can act innocent too, face a mask of polite, mild interest as Jinyoung answers the MC’s question while his hand comes up to grope Jinyoung’s upper thigh, squeezing tightly. It’s sheer discipline that allows him to hide his smirk when he feels Jinyoung flinch, immediately prying his hand off. Jackson is possessive and wants, no _needs_ everyone to know what is his. But most importantly, it’s to get into Jinyoung’s stubborn head that _he_ is the one in charge here.

But Jinyoung is okay with that, because he enjoys being manhandled by Jackson anyways.

Though that doesn’t mean he can’t continue pushing Jackson’s buttons, such as suddenly surrendering under Jackson’s weight, body surprisingly pliant as his eyes become half-lidded, mouth opening in a silent gasp. Jackson always gapes, eyes trained on the plump lips and the fact that _Jinyoung is_ _submissive and underneath him_ is enough to make him lose focus, and before he knows what’s happening Jinyoung has shoved him away, eyes twinkling mischievously as he darts out of the room. Granted that only makes Jackson more determined, but that’s what Jinyoung wants anyways because a riled up Jackson, eyes predatory with possessiveness, is the best Jackson.

So perhaps it’s a bit more than just a game of cat and mouse.

 


End file.
